


We Were Nothing Like The Rest

by allisonmartined



Category: Fairly Legal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She resents him a little bit (more than she's willing to admit) for making her decide, for making her <i>want</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Nothing Like The Rest

She holds the heart (stone and cold, but it's warm in her hand, and the warmth spreads), smooths her thumb over the edges. The weight of it is like her thoughts, all heavy and light.   
  
  
She resents him a little bit (more than she's willing to admit) for making her decide, for making her  _want_ .   
  
  
God, she hates him for that.   
  
But she hates him for this too.   
  
  
The way she can see herself mirrored in his eyes, the way he cradles her soul in his arms, like he has a right. (And he  _does_ , and that's what kills her, what makes the stone so heavy in her palm.)   
  
  
She could forget about him, shove him into the recess of her mind, if it wasn't for the spark, for the space.   
  
  
With Justin (now) there is an emptiness. There is skin and there are hollow kisses that make her heart ache for something else (for the spark, for  _him_ ).   
  
  
  
She hates that he knows (that he can see through her shallow attempts), but even worse she hates the look in his eyes (like she is breaking him slowly).   
  
  
She breathes in.    
  
She breathes out.    
  
  
  
  
But she cannot breathe him out, he is there with permanency behind her eyes.


End file.
